


Star Crossed

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-24
Updated: 2006-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An introspective of the couple</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Crossed

She was always busy, the most sought after diplomat. He was still trying to pick up threads of the underworld to be useful as more than just her pilot.

More often than not, they seemed to pass like dreadnoughts in the skies.

It was a frustrating way to try and be a family man. Especially when he wanted, more than anything, to have her close at his side.

But when she was with him, when they crossed paths long enough to be there for one another…

The princess and her scoundrel put the stars to shame with their blazing passion.


End file.
